A four-group configuration zoom lens comprised of a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, a third lens group having a positive refractive power and a fourth lens group having a positive refractive power, which are disposed in order from an object, has been proposed (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H4-171411, No. 2005-62228, No. 2004-212616, No. 2004-94233 and No. 2006-308957).